This invention relates to new and useful improvements in foamed plastic concrete forms and connectors extending therebetween so that said forms can be erected, and consist of two substantially rectangular rigid foamed plastic panels held in spaced apart relationship by means of plastic connectors so as to form forms for concrete which is poured therebetween, it being understood that the foamed plastic panels remain after the concrete has been set to form an integral panel structure.
Conventionally, concrete forms consist of plywood or wooden or metal panels temporarily maintained in spaced apart and parallel relationship by means of ties. The concrete is poured between these forms which are then stripped away after the concrete has set up. These are extremely expensive and awkward to manufacture, store and ship.
Alternatively, foamed plastic panels have been utilized with the panels being interconnected by tension members which are embedded in projections integrally formed on inner faces of the panels and this construction is exemplified by Canadian Pat. No. 838,601.
However, this particular form suffers from several disadvantages. Firstly because of the construction thereof, left and righthanded panels have to be manufactured and the interconnecting strips have to be secured one to the other either by nuts and bolts or by embedding same into projecting portions on the inner faces of the foam panels, during manufacture. Due to the inherent construction of such forms, it is necessary to have right and lefthanded panels as aforesaid.